User applications on mobile devices offer various features for managing and organizing daily user activities and tasks when the mobile device is in a powered on state or a powered off state. A reminder function for presenting a reminder to a user of the mobile device at a preset time is an example of such a feature that may be available from such a user application executing on the mobile device